


Welcome Home

by virgotrash



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, References to Drugs, the umbrella academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18069683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virgotrash/pseuds/virgotrash
Summary: AU: Five comes back to the present in his 30-year-old body and is welcomed by his siblings, but especially Klaus :)[Tumblr] pretty-corny sent: Fic request: AU or alternate timeline where Five gets to come back to this 30 year old body and look the same age as his siblings. Particularly interesting would be Klaus' reaction since I feel like he still kinda sees Five as his kid brother. Maybe they could find a name for him, too, since mom had never got around to be before he disappeared.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer: In my mind, Five is a mix between Aaron Johnson & Adam Driver]

He could still feel his legs, wiggle his toes, feel the strain in the muscles in his back, and the feel constant ache on the back of his neck, right above his shoulder blade. He was glad improvised time travel wouldn’t take away that sweet spot that sometimes kept him up at night in the worse way possible. 

Five opened his eyes to find versions of people he used to know staring at him, waiting for him to wake up. He felt exhausted, out of breath with relief that he didn’t explode like he thought could be a high probability. Delores did say he could be taking it too far with his equations, but he pushed it just far enough that it would keep himself alive.

He slowly got up, hands touching him to help him get on his feet. They looked at him with wide eyes and a strange expression, a flurry of emotions clouded behind their faces that he assumed mimicked his own.

“I’m still on a little high from this morning, but does that look like Five if he were alive today to anyone else?” The voice was to Five’s left and it didn’t take long to realize which brother it was. Klaus always had a higher-pitched voice than the rest of his brothers, smoother and more playful. Plus, the mention of his partaking in recreational drugs gave it away.

“I am alive, and it _is_ me,” Five said. As soon as he was up on his feet with a suit that was too loose for him, he dusted it off and realized the body he had before his time-jump was not the body he was looking at now. “What the hell?” he muttered to himself, checking his hands and seeing a youthful glow to his skin.

The others started mumbling in unison so that no one person could be heard quite correctly. Allison’s voice was the soundest through all the noise, but Five paid no mind to them and backed away, still trying to figure what happened, then suddenly ran inside the house to find a mirror.

“This isn’t good.” He saw his face, smooth skin and a strong jawline that he thought looked familiar, but there weren’t too many reasons to bring a mirror around with you in the aftermath of an apocalypse because no one else would be there to see it. Still, whenever he found a house that had a mirror, he would take a look, counting the wrinkles as the years went by. He must have become the same age as his siblings now from the looks of it—still young and capable, but with a mind that outlived it. In all honesty, he didn’t mind this age, but he still felt uncomfortable in it from being over his 40s for so long. He would prefer getting his body back, but that would have to be a project for next time.

Back in the kitchen, everyone was waiting for him, sitting around like they were giving him an intervention. Five sighed, determined to get through the barrage of questions they’d have and start doing his research about the cause of the end of the world.

“Come have a sat, Little Five,” Klaus began, petting the table in front of him where he sat.

“Your feet better be clean, Klaus,” Five replied, looking through the cabinets to find anything to munch on. Once he saw the bread, peanut butter, and marshmallows, he was set. “Nice skirt, though.”

Klaus bowed his head in return.

“Okay, let’s start off first things first. What happened to you?” It was Luther who spoke, a gigantic Costco-sized teddy bear version of the person Five thought he’d turn out to be. It had only been a little over 16 years since Five had jumped through the future, but boy, did it make a big difference in who they all became.

“That’s not important right now. What day is it? And tell me the exact date.”

“It’s March twenty-fourth,” Vanya replied. Her mousey voice was the exact same as it was when they were kids. He remembered how she would barely speak when their father asked her a question, or how her voice would get drowned out in the collective.

“That’s good.” _We still have some time._ He took a bite of his sandwich and squirmed just a little with delight, not enough for any of his siblings to notice. Marshmallows and un-molded bread were hard to come by after the end of the world.

“Where did you go?” Diego asked, his eyes hard on his, trying to put the pieces together, but Five didn’t intend to give them all the details. There was too much to do and too much to say with so little time to accomplish it all.

“I went to the future and saw what a shit stain it is. And now I’m an old man in a young body and no way to tell, so don’t say I didn’t suffer any consequences for playing with time.” Five shook his head, wondering which part of the calculations he erred in—he couldn’t be too far off. He thought that maybe he brought forward the body that was supposed to be in this timeline, that maybe his regular body couldn’t exist in a timeline where he hadn’t been to that age yet if he never left. He would have to go back to the drawing board and recalculate when he had the time, but not until he knew the threat that caused the apocalypse was eliminated for good.

The group questioned in unison: “What did you say?” “Come again? “You’re what now?” “What does that even mean?”

“Look, I don’t have time to explain it.” Five locked eyes with each of his siblings. “I went to the future and lived for over forty-five years trying to find a way to get back to this moment. Now it looks like my regular body couldn’t handle this timeline, so it aged me down to what I’m supposed to look like if I didn’t travel to the future.”

“That makes no sense,” Diego commented, a confused look on his face.

“If you knew how to read a book, you’d probably get it.”

Klaus giggled at the way Diego took offense to that. “Wow, Little Five, I can’t believe you’re really here. You see, I _knew_ you weren’t dead. I tried to tell everyone, but they wouldn’t believe me.”

“I’m not ‘little’, Klaus,” he corrected, but Klaus only shrugged. “I need to think.”

With his sandwich in his hand, Five space-jumped into his room to find that nothing had changed since he left. His clothes were still in his closet, regularly dusted. His books were in the exact place he remembered it, in order by the Dewy Decimal Classification. The writings on his wall hadn’t been painted over. His room wasn’t repurposed. He truly had gone back in time. He did it.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Five turned around to see Klaus in the doorway, leaning in and looking around, taking in the time capsule that was his room just as he was doing earlier.

“What now, Klaus? I’m busy.”

As it was his favorite gesture, he shrugged. “You don’t look busy to me. I just wanted to see you. You know, it’s not every day your missing brother of almost seventeen years comes back with a wild story and a fidgety brain.” Klaus squinted his eyes at him, looking for something. “What type of things have you been experimenting with while you were gone?” he half-whispered.

Five gave him a hard look. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Oh, come on. It’ll just be between me and you. Just like old times, right?” Klaus winked. He was curious—after all, who disappears as a teen and comes back to his family with crazy conspiracy theories and the munchies without dabbling in a little bit of narcotics to help the mind grow? “You know, one day we sat around as a family—uh, well, minus Dad—and we were looking at different kinds of names for you. We thought maybe Garrett would be a good one, or maybe even Nathan or Niall. We didn’t get to decide on one specific name but thought that you’d want one in case you came back, you know, and decided you wanted names like the rest of us.”

The thought was heartwarming, but Five didn’t have the patience. “I’ll decide it later,” he told him, instead of the harsh thing he was thinking in his mind.

A smile appeared on his face that Five didn’t expect. In his hurry to save the world and his siblings along with it, he didn’t realize how distracting it would be for him to go back to before the world ended and have actual interactions with them, to see what kinds of personality traits they took with them into adulthood and what they let go of as they grew up.

“It’s kind of surreal,” Klaus continued. “All this time, you’ve been Little Five in my head. I didn’t think I’d actually get to see you, all grown up.” There was a hint of sadness in his tone, like he was looking at a memory that wouldn’t get to grow with him.

Five took a deep breath. “Well I’m here now, Klaus.”

The smile reappeared on Klaus's face, his eyes glossy under the fluorescent light. “I know. Welcome home.”


End file.
